The Day the Wires Left
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: Who knew that a world without technology could be so hectic?


**Author's Note:**

 **This is a new kind of concept of a story that I'm playing around with. This is about Jeremie but in his early twenties. No main character except for Jeremie is in this story. If you enjoy this then please leave a review will ya?**

 **On with the Story!**

Another day of work, another day of working at KFC and getting my usual pay. As I get out of the fast food restaurant, I check my phone for the time.

5:00pm.

Man, I actually didn't work all night for the first time in years! I start walking home, the apartment in which I live in near Avenue A of Manhattan. I keep checking my phone; I met this young lady during my work hours today and she seemed to be so… open with me, I don't know. She was really nice though, so I decided to make the brave decision and get her number.

 _"It's not worth it, Jer…"_ I say to myself quietly, I could've said it louder, for there was not that many people on this current street. All there was in fact, were a few shops and trees scattered around the area; And that's when I saw it.

My phone started to malfunction. After that, the screen started to crack. I looked at it, slightly cursing my out-of-date phone, putting it back in my pocket. I needed to get a new one for years now but I could never really afford another one, so it makes just a bit of sense for it to just break down like that.

That was probably just my phone... or so it seems. Everyone else around me started to check their phones as well, their faces covered in shock and disbelief. I then walk to this shop where TV's are usually displayed on podiums, but they're malfunctioning as well. Then came down the satellite dish that could be seen from afar, it falling apart and you could actually hear itself screeching and smashing into pieces onto the concrete floor. By now, everyone around me ran around. I joined the crowd.

Now why am I running? No, the question should be, "What in the world is happening?!" but I can't answer it. I'm no professional at what seems to be a catastrophe. I'm no genius who knows how a phone cracks even though there is no pressure on it.

As I keep running towards my building, I could see more people in shock, terrified of how their phones have decided to break and crack in front of them. This event reminds me just slightly of the time where there was a blackout here in 2003. It was in the summer as well, making it all the worse. Huh… people thought it was a terrorist attack, but I was just a little too young to remember how anyone was feeling. I, for one, was just dying of heat. Air conditioner is the best thing in the world and when it stopped working, it made my heart stop for half a second. In the end though, it wasn't a terrorist attack and by evening, everyone from their buildings, to their little shacks; everyone around me had a party, celebrating that all of the worry is for nothing.

But this is different, very different. People around me are starting to take food and water from the Deli a few blocks from me, actually the block where my apartment is. Some man tried to stop them, saying something along the lines of "Why are you guys so violent?! The power just went out! It'll be back before you know it!"

T-this is all going way too fast. In just a few minutes, the people of New York have gone into Purge-Mode, and things are on the floor… if I had to guess, it will be like that movie.

I'm just now running up the stairs, I spent a few minutes confused on why the elevator wasn't working, and now I have a huge hand print on my forehead because I face palmed at the fact it is a part of technology as well, and didn't notice that until someone told me as they ran up the stairs as well.

Fishing the key that was in my pocket, I open the door.

I couldn't believe it.

Just about everything I owned was in a series of cracks and was shooting out electricity. I glanced at my laptop and my heart almost stopped because it took the worst out of it. My first thought was, _'Get everything still good'_ , so I got a bag and grabbed what I could like clothes, some bread, and two bottles of water before shutting the door.

Huh…it was a good thing to shut that door, because just then my apartment basically exploded.

It had been two weeks since that horrible experience, and I hope it never happens to the future generations. The walls around me were just about ready to leave the foundation, just as I were to leave this…this thing called a 'House'. I guess this could be called a house. Some of the people in my building got together and I decided to join in. We made this settlement in the middle of the street using all of the fallen bricks. One of them had a career in construction and had this really strong glue so the bricks somewhat stuck together. I took some blankets during this 'Tech Crash', so I gave a blanket for every two people. Some girl around my age had a metric ton of clothes so she gave some out to substitute for pillows. Her name was Rose.

At night, people would vote a leader to stay up for the night so that nothing would be taken. Tonight it was my turn. I spent most of the night making sure that the mini stockpile of food and water wouldn't dare be touched by any outsiders. One of the people wandering around our area (Though I'm not fully sure if it was a person, it looked like a shadow of one at the time.) kept asking me if we have food to spare for his side. I kept saying no, even though we had plenty enough of food to go around for weeks. I don't even know why I exactly said that, maybe I didn't trust him. Maybe I don't even trust the people I sleep with. Maybe I don't trust myself…

Everything felt so… different. I gave more thought on how the shops were built, or the average amount of food someone would have. I've noticed how easy someone could go starving. This whole thing made me think about what the world was doing at this moment. Did _they_ have technology? Did _they_ get a feast every night, while most of the people in New York City was starving? Did _they_ havemoney to buy for it?

Who knew that a world without technology could be so hectic?!

Today everyone was shouting at this radio, so I walk up to this crowd, curving and moving myself through them until I was about a foot from it. There it was, one of the last seemingly good radios on a stool. I remember one day where I had to fix one in high school with tons of different tools. I was the top student in the class, making the radio have extended range, as well as more channels to search through.

"Someone please fix it!"

"This is our only chance at getting technology back!"

Twenty or thirty people joined in on this, the circle enlarging around this radio. It was only right then that I noticed that everyone was looking at one direction.

Me.

They stared at me, as if they were waiting for something to happen. That's right. I remember telling Rose about the radio I fixed in high school. Did she tell everyone that I knew how to, in a way, fix a radio? Is that why the people behind put _me,_ out of everyone here, closest to it?

"Please…" Rose whispered. "Fix it…"

Wide eyed, I looked at her. I was never really good at doing things under pressure, but I guess I might as well give it a try. Leaning in closer to the radio I see that there's some broken down tools, such as a screwdriver and a drill. Picking up the screwdriver with my right hand I say;

"I'm sorry if I'm not able to fix it." Looking down in almost guilt, I add; "Please don't hurt me if this doesn't end up fixed."

I look around, the people around me nodding at my statement. They start sharing looks, grins and frowns, smirks and concerns. I nod with them, finally starting to take apart the frames and what stood in front of me were a few wires, a box containing more wires, and a sort of… 'Knob' on the side. It doesn't look like the one I fixed about a decade ago (It would be actually sad for technology to be the same for 10 years, considering that technology was so bad back then…).

About an hour into fixing I see others start to walk away from the site, mumbling amongst themselves. I could tell that they saying something among the lines of, "Do you actually think that this guy can fix it? Seems just like a rumor to me." Or maybe the person was a little nice about it; "It's taking a while for this thing to get fixed; do you think that it takes so long to fix a simple radio?" Just then, a rush of pressure reaches to my eyes, causing a bad headache to linger for another hour.

A spark of electricity comes out from the radio, people around me starting to look directly at me. On one hand, my confidence was going sky high, but the pressure was rocketing as well. I kept working around the wires, shocking myself a few times because of the way my hand was constantly twitching around a tool as it worked its way around the wires.

Another spark. I rub my eyes, putting the frame back on, testing the buttons and such. It took about a minute to see numbers show up in green. A child started to clap, as the numbers on the radio slowly came back to life. Another clap. More and more people are noticing, as they join the child. Soon enough, everyone started to clap, some cheering and hollering. More people started to come into view, shouting. Some people even started to lift me up. I gently held the radio in my hands, slowly raising it up in the air. With a cheer, I yell;

"It's back! It's back!"

It has been about a month since that event. Since then, various companies have been trying to contact me to do an interview with them. I've only been on one channel, and I'm planning to keep it that way.

The reason why I only did one interview was because I already know that the hosts will ask the same questions, being very similar to the first one I do. The host asked me today if I were a genius for bringing back technology in New York City, and all I could say was;

"No, I'm not a genius. All I did was fix a bad radio, but people have looked at that and evolved and have fixed more technology from that, so _those_ people are the geniuses in the world. _Those_ people are how technology is actually more advanced since this event." I told the man hosting that technology was great, despite all of the minor problems it has. I pushed on in the conversation, describing how I knew a little bit about each wire during the situation. I explained how the world might be chaotic, but it will still advance through little things common people decide to accomplish. I was even confident enough to tell him of how I fixed a radio to make it so that it was better than brand new.

Who knew that a world without technology could be so hectic?

 **(FIN)**

 **And that's all! I really do hope you enjoyed this little short write, if you want more things like this, please leave a review or a favorite, it really brightens my day.**

 **Oh, and if you want more stories a week, put that down as well.**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


End file.
